


Sang de bourbe

by Denshii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, AoKi couple principal, Langage vulgaire, M/M, Première fiction, Violence, d'autres couples présents, soyez indulgents svp ;o;
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshii/pseuds/Denshii
Summary: Lorsqu'Aomine Daiki est nommé Préfet de Gryffondor, il n'est pas enchanté. Solitaire, le voilà contraint de partager son quotidien avec des inconnus et surtout, des enfoirés de Serpentards. Aomine ne vit que pour lui et pour ses performances au Quidditch. Les autres ne l'intéressent pas, à part son amie d'enfance Satsuki, et jusqu'à présent il s'en contentait largement. Mais quand un certain blondinet entre dans votre vie, il est difficile de rester indifférent.





	1. Le choix d'Albus

Il ne comprenait pas. Comment ce petit badge représentant tant de responsabilités avait atterri dans ses mains. Le sort devait se jouer de lui. Et en l’occurrence, le sort se nommait Albus Dumbledore. Il revoyait très bien le petit sourire taquin qui avait plané sur les lèvres du vieil homme lors de leur entrevue la veille des vacances d’été.

 

_« Depuis toutes ces années, je commence à te connaître Aomine Daiki », avait-il annoncé, ses yeux perçant de malice analysant l’étudiant des pieds à la tête. « Dans ton cœur rugit le lion de Gryffondor, je n’ai aucun doute sur tes capacités à représenter ta maison. Je sais pertinemment que si je ne te pousse pas dans tes retranchements, tu vas repasser ton année à roupiller sur le toit de la tour Sud de Poudlard. A mon plus grand regret. C’est pourquoi j’ai décidé de te nommer Préfet de Gryffondor, dans l’espoir que les responsabilités t’encouragent à exploiter tes capacités. »_

 

 _Fait chier_. Aomine poussa un long soupir en rangeant le badge dans sa poche. Lui, préfet ? Sérieusement, il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de ce vieillard. Une petite grimace tordit le coin de ses lèvres, concluant simplement qu’il était sénile. Mais tout de même, devoir endosser un tel rôle juste parce que le directeur est un vieux maboule… Le métis l’avait en travers de la gorge.

 

« Dai-chan ! », s’exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux roses à ses côtés. « Cesse de faire ta tête de cochon, on va bientôt arriver ! Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus excité à l’idée d’entamer cette nouvelle année ! Et franchement, tu n’es pas excité de découvrir les appartements réservés aux préfets ? »

 

 _Et blah blah blah…_ Qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait être bruyante… Aomine poussa un soupir sans pour autant détourner son regard du paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre du Poudlard Express. Bien que la jolie jeune femme soit son amie d’enfance, lorsque le nouveau préfet n’était pas d’humeur, mieux valait ne pas lui casser les noix. Bien qu’au fond, il était tout de même bien content que Momoi Satsuki ait été nommée Préfette de Gryffondor à ses côtés.

 

« L’idée de devoir partager une pièce à vivre avec un connard de Serpentard ne m’excite pas du tout, non. »

 

Point important à noter : Aomine Daiki vouait une haine sans nom à la maison verte. Chacun d’entre eux lui filait une gerbe difficilement contrôlable. Il les trouvait malsains, écœurants, vicieux, sans morale aucune et prêts à tout pour écraser les autres. De véritables serpents, en somme. Selon lui, il s’agissait du poison de l’école. Sans eux, la vie serait déjà bien plus paisible et il n’aurait pas à subir leurs visages hideux au quotidien.

 

Le train finit enfin par s’arrêter à quai et le duo se leva pour prendre le chemin qui menait au château. Momoi avait lancé un regard nostalgique en direction du groupe de premières années apeurés qui s’était amassé autour d’Hagrid. Elle se rappelait qu’à l’époque, Aomine était le plus excité de la promo, mourant d’envie de développer ses capacités, d’apprendre, de devenir le meilleur sorcier n’ayant jamais existé. A présent, elle savait que cette flamme était vacillante, presque éteinte, mais toujours présente au fond de son cœur. Elle avait tenté de la raviver par tous les moyens, mais à son grand regret, les résultats étaient maigres pour le moment.

 

Le bleu et la rose prirent place à la grande table de Gryffondor, rejoignant leurs comparses. Si Aomine était connu comme le loup blanc au sein de sa maison, chacun savait qu’il ne fallait pas trop l’approcher lorsqu’il arborait cette expression contrariée. Cette tête fit soupirer Momoi qui lui donna un coup de pied sous la table tout en lui faisant les gros yeux.

 

« Ça va, ça va.. » Grogna-t-il en défronçant légèrement les sourcils.

 

Aomine prêta enfin attention à la cérémonie des premières années, applaudissant à chaque fois que l’un d’entre eux rejoignait Gryffondor. Il se remémora l’immense fierté qu’il avait ressenti lorsque le Choixpeau l’avait dirigé vers cette maison et enfin, le jeune homme parvint à se détendre.

Le banquet fut aussi abondant que toutes les années précédentes et Aomine ne se privait pas pour engloutir la nourriture qui lui passait sous la main. Au grand damne de Momoi qui était horrifiée par sa façon de se tenir à table. Mais peu importe, c’était le moment de guider les nouveaux jusqu’au dortoir. Et voilà que la réalité le rattrapait. Il fit l’effort, essayant de paraître un peu plus agréable lorsqu’il s’occupa de mener la troupe d’apprentis sorciers à travers les innombrables escaliers du château. Il leur communiqua le mot de passe de la Grosse Dame et leur présenta la salle commune de Gryffondor.

 

Salle commune qu’il n’allait pas beaucoup voir au cours de l’année. A son grand regret. Il avait beau se moquer de Dumbledore, Aomine aussi était un grand père. Du moins, dans son comportement. Il aimait conserver ses petites habitudes et ne pas être bousculé. Et Albus l’avait bien compris. C’est ainsi qu’il allait être confronté à un terrain qui lui était inconnu. Quelle plaie.

 

C’est aux côtés de Satsuki qu’il gravit les escaliers jusqu’au cinquième étage pour atteindre le lieu de rendez-vous. La porte de leurs quartiers était gardée par le tableau d’une jeune femme dénudée aux courbes alléchantes et au visage comparable à un ange. Grivois, Aomine siffla pour exprimer sa satisfaction. Satsuki leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

 

« Quel est le mot de passe, chéri ? » Minauda-t-elle en lançant un regard brûlant en direction du jeune homme.

« Herpès buccal. » Répondit sèchement Satsuki qui commençait à s’impatienter.

 

L’Aphrodite s’avoua vaincue et la porte s’ouvrit.

Le duo pénétra dans leur propre salle commune, tout deux gagnés par une excitation nouvelle. Excitation qui disparut aussi vite qu’elle était venue en voyant deux étudiants arborant des cravates vertes et argent. _Erk._

En dehors de ce fâcheux détail, la salle commune des préfets était vaste et somme toute chaleureuse. Du moins, s’il n’y avait pas eu une partie de la pièce colorée en vert. Cette dernière était décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons dont les emblèmes étaient accrochés au mur de la couleur correspondante. Quant au mobilier, la pièce était agencée comme une salle commune anodine ; canapés, sofas, cheminée, table et sièges trônaient sur de nombreux tapis. Au moins ils ne seraient pas dépaysés.

Ce qui faisait baver tous les élèves de Poudlard c’était surtout la salle de bain commune des préfets. Réputée pour son gigantisme, son immense bain au milieu duquel trônait une fontaine colorée. Et pour couronner le tout, son jacuzzi attendant pour se relaxer après un bon entraînement de Quidditch. Aomine voyait enfin un intérêt à ses fonctions. Même s’il ne supporterait pas de partager son bain avec ces connards de serpents.

 

« Oh, bonjour, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. » Les salua en premier lieu Kuroko Testuya, un petit sorcier aux cheveux bleus appartenant à la maison de Serdaigle.

 

Son charisme était tellement faible qu’Aomine l’avait à peine remarqué dans la pièce. Le Gryffondor répondit par un hochement de tête poli. Il lui avait parlé quelques fois, principalement lorsqu’il avaient été mis en duo pour travailler, notamment en potion.

 

« Tetsu-kun ! » S’écria Satsuki, aux anges, tout en lui sautant au cou.  Le métis ne comprendrait jamais l’intérêt que la jeune fille portait à ce garçon placide. Mais peu importe.

 

Kuroko était accompagné du second préfet de Serdaigle : Midorima Shintaro. Un putain de geek creepy qui avait toujours donné des frissons à Aomine à chaque fois qu’il l’avait vu. Ce dernier ne se donna même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son bouquin pour les saluer. _Tch._ Quelle enflure.

 

Les prochains à se présenter furent les préfets de Poufsouffle ; Murasakibara Atsushi, un géant aux cheveux violets qui passait son temps à bouffer des sucreries, ainsi que Riko Aida, une jeune femme comparable à une pile électrique ayant couché avec un dictateur. Et pour couronner les tout, elle était plate. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour qu’Aomine ne daigne poser son regard sur elle. Totalement inintéressante.

Et c’est avec un dégoût apparent qu’il se tourna vers le duo de serpents qui avait pris possession des sofas de la pièce. _Immonde._

 

« Si c’est pas ce cher Daiki ! » S’extasia une voix mielleuse qui retournait le ventre du bleu marine à chaque fois qu’elle parvenait jusqu’à ses oreilles. _Répugnant._ « Je me disais que j’allais me faire chier avec les autres, mais là… C’est Noël avant l’heure. J’pensais pas que l’autre vieillard incompétent me ferait une telle fleur. »

 

Un rire gras résonna dans la pièce lorsque le Serpentard renversa son visage en arrière. Tout chez lui filait la gerbe au métis. Son sourire carnassier, ses yeux de vipère, son air suffisant, sa coupe de cheveux démodée, ses airs de voyou, et surtout… l’aura maléfique qu’il dégageait. Aomine ne serait même pas étonné d’apprendre que cet enfoiré était un mange-mort. En tout cas, il en avait le parfait profil.

 

« Range tes crocs Princesse, c’est bien beau de parler, mais on sait très bien lequel de nous deux a un abonnement pour l’infirmerie. » Grogna le bleu en le prenant de haut. C’est vrai que les poings de Daiki étaient sortis plusieurs fois vainqueurs de leurs affrontements, mais il n’en ressortait pas indemne non plus.

 

A côté de l’ordure qu’était Haizaki Shougo se tenait sa pute attitrée. Aomine ne lui avait jamais causé, d’ailleurs il n’en n’avait aucune envie, il savait juste qu’il suivait Haizaki comme une ombre. Il était connu dans tout Poudlard pour plusieurs raisons ; notamment sa beauté indéniable. Pour un mec, il avait des traits fins, presque semblables à ceux d’une femme, une peau crémeuse d’une belle couleur porcelaine pigmentée d’un léger rose sur ses joues. Ses plus beaux attraits étaient sans nul doute ses cheveux ainsi que ses yeux d’une douce couleur dorée. Ses pupilles étaient aussi hypnotisantes que du miel et étaient flattées par de longs cils noirs qui accentuaient son intense regard.

Manquait juste une paire de gros seins pour qu’Aomine puisse fantasmer.

 

« Kise Ryouta, enchanté. » Se présenta-t-il simplement en hochant son visage.

 

Le Gryffondor répondit par un grognement tandis qu’Haizaki passait son bras de manière possessive autour des épaules du blondinet. Il était sans doute sans intérêt en dehors de son petit minois de toute façon.

Face à cette scène, le métis porta ses doigts à sa bouche et fit mine de vomir avant de tourner ses talons. Il s’approcha de son amie d’enfance toujours entrain de blablater avec Kuroko et Murasakibara pour lui annoncer qu’il allait se coucher. Dans quelle merde s’était-il fourré sérieux ? Il avait l’impression de ne pas être à sa place dans ce cercle de préfets. Bah, il n’aurait qu’à les ignorer pour le reste de l’année.

 

Il poussa un long soupire déjà lassé et en quelques foulées, il passa derrière le rideau qui conduisait à la suite aux couleurs de sa maison. L’endroit était déjà bien plus chaleureux aux yeux du sorcier, lui rappelant son dortoir des dernières années. Tout était coloré de rouge et d’or, ce qui lui convenait bien mieux. La suite était composée de trois pièces ; un bureau ainsi que deux chambres composées de lits king size. En voyant ce confort, Aomine fut bien content, l’espace d’un instant, d’avoir été nommé préfet.

Sans plus attendre, il sauta sur son lit moelleux, testant directement la literie. Pas mal. Malheureusement, il savait que malgré son envie de grasse matinée, Momoi serait fidèle tous les matins pour le sortir de son lit bien trop tôt à son goût. Mais peu importe, il était fatigué par les évènements de cette première soirée. Il se dépêcha de se dévêtir, appréciant d’un petit sourire son corps musclé qu’il avait développé grâce au sport, puis il se glissa sous sa couette. Enfin tranquille.

 

Ouais. Albus Dumbledore, qu’il appréciait même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais, avait eut une bien drôle d’idée. Chacune de ses actions avait un sens, il le savait pertinemment, mais actuellement il n’avait jamais été dans un brouillard aussi épais. Qu’est-ce qu’il attendait de lui, exactement ? Faire une trêve avec ce bâtard d’Haizaki Shougo ? Certainement pas. Aomine ne se rabaisserait jamais à une telle chose.

Et lorsqu’il se rappela que les préfets devaient assister aux petites fêtes privées de l’autre taré de Slughorn, le moral du métis fut définitivement enterré. Il en était persuadé, il allait passer une putain de mauvaise année.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> énè .... Uh... C'est mon premier écrit alors j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Ce premier chapitre était pour planter le décor et introduire les principaux personnages de cette série, qui va surtout tourner autour du trio Haizaki/Kise/Aomine. D'autres personnages seront présentés par la suite, notamment Kagami et Takao~  
> J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos retours, toute critique et/ou encouragement est la/le bienvenu!  
> Denshii.


	2. Rejeté

 

« Monsieur Aomine Daiki, pour l’amour du ciel, arrêtez de faire la sieste sur votre table ! » S’écria McGonagall, excédée. « J’enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour le mauvais comportement de votre préfet. »

 

Des protestations s’élevèrent parmi les élèves concernés, tandis que les Serpentards se faisaient un malin plaisir de ricaner. C’était rare que des professeurs retirent des points à la maison du lion, mais à chaque fois qu’ils le faisaient, c’était à cause d’Aomine. Faut dire que le métis n’était pas ce qu’on pouvait appeler « un élève modèle ». Il passait la plupart de son temps à dormir, soit en classe, soit en haut d’une tour. Ce qui, d’après le corps enseignant, était un véritable gâchis. Aomine avait des capacités énormes, il était loin d’être bête, il comprenait vite, assimilait rapidement les sorts… du moins, quand il s’en donnait la peine.

 

Le Gryffondor ne se rappelait plus exactement à quel moment il avait basculé. A quel moment sa volonté débordante d’enfant s’était transformée en un tas de cendres. Ça le faisait chier. Profondément chier. Mais il n’avait plus aucun but à atteindre. Plus depuis un certain évènement.

 

« Bravo Monsieur Kise ! » S’exclama à nouveau la métamorphe, cette fois ci sur un ton beaucoup plus enjoué. « 10 points pour Serpentard ! »

 

 _Tch._ C’était bien une phrase qu’il avait horreur d’entendre. Tout ça parce que ce guignol avait changé une tasse en un sublime ara coloré. Et pour couronner le tout, le maudit piaf se mit à répéter bêtement « 10 points pour Serpentard », ce qui rendit la classe hilare.

 

Aomine était au paroxysme de l’énervement. Il fallait qu’il partage la plupart de ses cours avec ces maudits serpents… Tout était contre lui. Surtout cet insupportable blondinet qui passait son temps à faire des gorges profondes à tous les profs. C’était le parfait opposé du basané ; appliqué, attentif et bon élève. Il s’était vite aperçu que tout lui réussissait. Ça semblait même incroyablement facile pour lui. Aucun sort ne lui résistait, aucune potion, aucune notion. C’était l’intello de la classe. Ce qui ne le rendait que plus insupportable.

 

Un immense soulagement s’empara enfin de lui lorsque le cours toucha à sa fin. Putain, pas trop tôt. Daiki était le premier à sortir de la classe, ne prenant même pas le temps d’attendre Satsuki. Son prochain cours était la Divination… inutile. Aomine ne supportait pas cette grande folle de Trelawney. Voir dans des boules ? Et puis quoi encore… elle pouvait toujours lui sucer les siennes.  Par conséquent, il chercha un endroit calme pour se reposer.

 

꧁꧂

 

« Belle frappe, Kagami ! » Hurla le capitaine à l’autre bout du terrain.

 

Le batteur aux cheveux roux se tourna dans sa direction pour le remercier d’un signe de main. C’était enfin le moment préféré d’Aomine : le Quidditch. C’était le seul moment où il pouvait un peu souffler et surtout, passer ses nerfs en frappant dans des cognards. Il était bon, même très bon en la matière, ayant été récompensé trois ans d’affilée « Meilleur attrapeur de l’année ». Des titres de prestige qui ne pouvaient que le rendre fier. Mais lorsqu’on excellait dans un domaine, le prix à payer était assez cher : il n’y avait plus de challenge.

 

En devenant le meilleur, Aomine avait perdu son second but ; celui de devenir le meilleur joueur de Quidditch du monde en plus d’être le meilleur sorcier. A Poudlard tout du moins, personne ne pouvait rivaliser. Il se disait chaque année que peut être, il tomberait sur un premier année génie du Quidditch, mais pour l’instant ce n’était encore jamais arrivé.

Alors il se battait contre lui-même, essayant de se donner des objectifs pour ne pas mourir d’ennui.

 

« Oï, Ahomine ! », l’interpella Kagami en agitant sa batte dans sa direction. « Arrête un peu de rêvasser, t’as un vif d’or à attraper vieux. »

« Ferme la Bakagami, je sais ce que j’ai à faire. », rétorqua l’attrapeur en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

 

Comme la plupart des gens, Aomine ne le portait pas spécialement dans son cœur. Il avait une trop grande gueule à son goût. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait nier que Kagami était un très bon joueur de Quidditch. Pour l’instant, il s’agissait même de son plus grand rival. Dommage donc qu’ils soient dans le même camp.

 

Le Gryffondor finit par écouter le conseil du rouquin et sortit de sa rêverie pour se mettre en quête du vif d’or. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite boule dorée reposait sagement dans le creux de sa main, vaincue. La séance d’entraînement prit donc fin et c’est couvert de boue et de sueur que chaque Gryffondor prit le chemin du dortoir. Kagami et Aomine marchaient côte à côte, ressemblant à deux allégories de la fierté qui arrivaient à peine à se tolérer.

 

« Alors ton job de préfet ? J’arrive toujours pas à croire que ce soit toi qui ait endossé ce rôle… », avait finalement lâché Kagami, sans doute le moins fier des deux. Ou peut-être le plus sociable.

« M’en parle pas. J’sais même pas ce que j’ai fait pour mériter cette merde. Les gens passent leurs journées à me casser les couilles, soit parce que je fais perdre des points à Gryffondor, soit pour des petits problèmes techniques. Est-ce que ma gueule ressemble à celle de Rusard ? J’ai pas une tête de concierge, merde. », il ne fallait pas l’astiquer d’avantage pour que le plus foncé des deux déverse toute sa haine.

 

Le roux éclata alors de rire, n’en attendant pas moins de son comparse. Malgré leurs égos surdimensionnés, ils étaient capables de bien s’entendre par moment. Après tout, ils se ressemblaient sur nombres de points. Tous deux avaient un caractère de cochon, bien qu’Aomine soit sans aucun doute le pire des deux, ils étaient également passionnés de Quidditch et ne portaient pas franchement les cours dans leurs cœurs. En dehors de ça, ils avaient tous deux bon fond, bien que Kagami avait l’avantage d’être sociable et avenant au premier contact. Mais encore une fois, leurs fiertés les empêchaient d’avouer à haute voix qu’ils pouvaient s’apprécier.

 

Leurs chemins se séparèrent une fois rentrés au château. Kagami regagnant les dortoirs de Gryffondor tandis qu’Aomine rejoignait les quartiers des préfets. Il était éreinté après son long entraînement et ne rêvait que d’une chose : un bon bain chaud et relaxant. Cette seule idée suffisait à le faire saliver. Il poussa donc la lourde porte de la salle de bain, satisfait qu’elle ne soit pas occupée.

 

Du moins… c’est ce qu’il pensait. Il entra donc dans la pièce et, alors qu’il refermait la porte derrière lui, les bruits qui parvinrent à son oreille lui glacèrent le sang. Sa main était restée figée sur la poignée, son pouls se mettant à battre dans ses tempes. Le cœur cognant, Aomine décida enfin de se tourner avec lenteur pour faire face à une scène qui lui retourna l’estomac.

 

Là, dans ce grand bain plein de mousse, se tenaient Haizaki et Kise. Leurs corps étaient bien trop proches pour laisser planer un quelconque doute. Le blond haletait bruyamment, son doux visage rejeté en arrière. Ses gémissements heurtaient les oreilles d’Aomine, pour la simple et bonne raison qu’ils n’exprimaient aucun plaisir, mais plutôt… de la douleur. Un désagréable sentiment s’empara du Gryffondor, et à y regarder de plus près... il remarqua qu’Haizaki s’amusait à scarifier le corps de son amant à l’aide de sa baguette. _C’était toi quoi cette merde ?!_ Le gris se pencha ensuite et retraça les gouttes de sangs qui perlaient des plaies à l’aide de sa langue.

 

« J’voulais savoir quel goût ça avait… Et devine quoi, Ryouta ?~ Bien sûr que tu le sais déjà, n’est-ce pas ? A quel point ton putain de sang de bourbe est ignoble. »

 

C’était trop pour Aomine, il était sur le point de vomir. Il avait besoin d’air. Tout de suite. Sa main rouvrit donc précipitamment la porte et il sortit de là sans demander son reste. Son esprit était bien trop confus pour réfléchir et sans s’en rendre compte, c’est presque en courant qu’il rejoignit les douches au sein du dortoir de Gryffondor. Au moins, celles-ci étaient vides. Sans plus attendre, il se déshabilla et se glissa enfin sous un réconfortant jet d’eau bien chaude. Un soupire de bien être franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu’il prenait enfin le temps de se détendre.

 

Il y avait trop de questions qui se bousculaient en même temps au sein de son cerveau… Il savait qu’Haizaki était aussi cruel qu’il n’avait pas de cœur, mais ce Kise… comment pouvait-il supporter de tels traitements ? Etait-ce son quotidien ? Oh, et puis merde, ce n’était pas ses affaires, Aomine n’avait pas besoin de se torturer l’esprit pour un truc pareil. Si ça se trouve, il était juste masochiste… Le métis n’en avait pas grand-chose à foutre, à vrai dire.  En revanche, les paroles d’Haizaki l’avait quelque peu marqué ; il l’avait traité de « sang de bourbe ». Autant dire que si cette information s’avérait vraie… le Choixpeau s’était totalement planté de maison. Aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, Aomine n’avait jamais entendu parler d’un quelconque élève de Serpentard issu de parents moldus. Ce serait bien une première… L’espace d’une fraction de seconde, il eut presque de la peine pour le blond.

 

Presque. Car les Serpentards étaient une race qu’Aomine vomissait. Le sort de ce blond lui importait peu et n’allait certainement pas l’empêcher de dormir sur ses deux oreilles cette nuit. Il avait simplement été choqué par ce qu’il avait vu sur le coup, voilà tout.

 

En attendant, il avait autre chose à faire que de rester sous cette douche à se poser des questions existentielles. Et le métis pouvait distinctement entendre dans sa tête la voix de son amie d’enfance le lui rappeler. Car ce soir avait lieu la première petite fête du « Club de Slug ». Encore bien des conneries qui ennuyaient le Gryffondor au plus haut point. Mais s’il ne voulait pas se faire mal voir et mettre encore plus en péril sa maison, il avait tout intérêt à ramener son petit cul. Daiki remonta donc dans sa chambre et revêtit des vêtements qui flattaient suffisamment son corps pour être présentable mais également assez confortables pour qu’il les supporte. A savoir, une chemise blanche, un jean noir et des mocassins en cuir noir. Parfait.

 

Le sorcier toqua à la chambre de la rose qui était prête et ils se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous. Satsuki était vêtue d’une belle robe en velours qui épousait ses formes généreuses à la perfection. Son cou gracile était orné d’un collier de perles tandis qu’elle avait réhaussé sa silhouette à l’aide d’escarpins aux talons fins et hauts. En somme, elle était à tomber. Mais gare à celui qui voulait profiter d’elle, Aomine veillait au grain. Ils montrèrent leurs badges de préfets à l’entrée puis pénétrèrent dans l’enceinte privatisée. Au moins, ce vieux Slughorn savait recevoir. Les pièces étaient chaleureusement décorées de toutes sortes de babioles, de photos d’anciens élèves, et d’articles de journaux qui relataient les exploits de différents sorciers ou du professeur lui-même. Au centre était dressée une magnifique table qui regorgeait de mets plus alléchants les uns que les autres. Autant dire qu’Aomine risquait de passer sa soirée dans le coin.

 

Mais avant de pouvoir se remplir la panse, il était coutume de se présenter. Le couple alla donc à l’encontre du professeur de potions afin de le saluer.

 

« Bonsoir, professeur Slughorn ! » Annonça joyeusement Satsuki tandis que le métis le saluait avec un peu moins d’entrain.

« Oh, mademoiselle Satsuki ! Vous êtes ravissante… je suis ravi de pouvoir vous compter parmi nous ! Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous et n’hésitez pas à discuter avec mes hôtes. Je vous rassure, ils sont triés sur le volet, vous ne perdez rien à leur adresser quelques mots. »

 

Il lui fit un galant baise-main puis il s’excusa en s’éclipsant, déjà sollicité par d’autres personnes. Ce qui n’était pas pour déplaire au métis. Le vieux portait une attention toute particulière à la jeune femme car elle possédait de grandes capacités et avait une approche de la magie différente de la plupart des gens. Elle sentait la magie et n’avait pas besoin d’explications pour assimiler des recettes de potions ou des sortilèges poussés. Cela doublé à son incroyable mémoire infaillible… elle était destinée à devenir une excellente Aurore. Et Daiki ne pouvait qu’être fier de son amie.

 

« Eh, Momoi, Aomine, vous voilà ! » La voix désagréable de Kagami résonna aux oreilles du métis tandis que le rouquin s’approcha d’eux.

 

Evidemment qu’il était de la partie ; Kagami était le fils du conseiller du ministre de la magie. Autant dire que Slughorn était excité comme une puce à l’idée de l’avoir dans ses petits papiers. Le roux bénéficiait d’un traitement de choix, bien que visiblement, il n’avait pas spécialement l’air de s’en préoccuper. Après tout, il était idiot selon Aomine.  

Ils passèrent donc le début de soirée tous les trois à discuter autour du buffet que les deux garçons n’avaient aucune honte à dévaliser. Les autres préfets étaient arrivés au compte-goutte et malgré lui, le métis avait un peu tiqué à la vue du couple Serpentard. Le blondinet affichait son habituel sourire hypocrite, ce qui lui foutait d’autant plus les nerfs en boule. Sérieux, c’était quoi son problème ? Ça le révulsait de l’admettre, mais le regard d’Aomine ne cessait de le chercher au cours de la soirée. Ce type était un véritable aimant. D’autant que le Gryffondor se posaient tout un tas de questions à son sujet. Il décida donc de l’observer le plus discrètement possible.

 

A première vue, aucun de ses collègues verts ne lui adressait la parole. Tout comme Haizaki l’avait rapidement planté après leur arrivée. Visiblement, il préférait draguer une Serdaigle sacrément bien roulée. Daiki pouvait comprendre ce choix. Ce n’est que lorsqu’un élève de Poufsouffle fit son entrée que le visage de Kise s’éclaira d’un éclatant sourire. Aomine en était certain, celui-ci était sincère, contrairement à tous les sourires qu’il avait pu observer sur son visage jusqu’à présent. Autant dire, qu’il fut aussitôt intrigué. Le sorcier en question avait une chevelure aussi foncée que les plumes d’un corbeau qui encadrait son visage fin. Ses yeux étaient d’un bleu acier et reflétaient une lueur espiègle. Aomine ne l’avait jamais vu, par conséquent il devait s’agir d’un élève plus âgé ou plus jeune que lui. Il se rendit assez vite compte qu’ils semblaient être amis et tout deux s’étaient placés un peu à l’écart pour discuter de manière enjouée et rire sans retenue. Plus précisément, à l’écart des autres Serpentards lorsque le métis y regarda de plus près.

 

Sans doute était-il obligé de brider son comportement au sein de sa maison. Pour autant, Aomine ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu’il foutait avec l’autre enfoiré d’Haizaki. Mais pour l’heure, il avait mieux à faire que de se préoccuper d’un inconnu puisque son amie Satsuki avait été approchée par un enculé de Serdaigle. Car oui, aux yeux d’Aomine Daiki, tous les mecs étaient mauvais jusqu’à preuve du contraire. Et par sa simple présence intimidante, il comptait bien déceler les véritables intentions de ce type.

 

꧁꧂

 

Kise pouvait enfin souffler. Le poids dans sa poitrine s’était quelque peu allégé à la vue de son unique ami ; Takao Kazunari. Le Poufsouffle en quatrième année était la seule personne de tout Poudlard à qui il faisait entièrement confiance et avec qui il pouvait être lui-même. Et dans un contexte aussi difficile que le sien, montrer sa personnalité n’était pas chose facile. Car si tout le monde le connaissait avec son masque souriant d’élève modèle, Ryouta possédait tout de même un caractère un poil plus profond. Caractère qu’il avait dû réprimer jusqu’à sa rencontre avec le brun. Ce dernier était aussi dérangé que lui. Ils ne tenaient pas en place, toujours prêts à faire les quatre cents coups ensemble et étaient dotés d’un sacré sens de l’humour. En clair, ils s’étaient bien trouvés. Malheureusement pour Kise, ils ne pouvaient passer autant de temps ensemble qu’il le souhaiterait, principalement à cause d’Haizaki qui était prioritaire. Le blond était véritablement son esclave, et autant que cela pouvait lui en coûter, il n’avait d’autre choix pour survivre. Il se souvenait très bien de sa vie à Poudlard avant d’être au service du gris, et il en avait des sueurs froides. Peu importe le prix, il ne voulait plus jamais revivre cette humiliation.

 

Mais pour l’instant, il pouvait pleinement profiter de ces quelques instants de répit en discutant joyeusement avec Takao.

 

« Alors Takaocchi, où en es-tu avec Midorima ?~ » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d’excitation dans la voix.

« Hmph… Tu veux me faire déprimer ? Je lui ai proposé qu’on aille se boire une bière au beurre à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et il m’a froidement envoyé balader. Mais… ça me rend d’autant plus accroc à lui.~ »

 

Takao poussa un soupire d’extase qui fit rire le blondin. C’était toujours la même rengaine entre les deux. Un « suis moi je te fuis » à sens unique. Si Kise ne comprenait pas l’obsession de son ami pour cette grande asperge, il ne pouvait que le soutenir dans son projet. D’ailleurs le brun se redressa soudainement sur sa chaise, aux aguets, lorsque son regard perçant remarqua les cheveux verts de son bien aimé.

 

« Va le voir, je sais que t’en meure d’envie », souffla Kise en affichant un petit sourire bienveillant.

 

Le brun le remercia d’un hochement de tête avant d’aller sauter sur le pauvre binoclard qui n’avait rien demandé. Autant dire qu’il était à présent de mauvaise humeur et qu’il allait passer une mauvaise soirée. Ryouta, lui, se leva de sa chaise pour traîner autour du buffet. Il savait pertinemment qu’Haizaki lui interdisait de prendre du poids et par conséquent, le blond faisait extrêmement attention à son alimentation. En l’occurrence, il se contenta d’un petit bol de salade en ignorant difficilement tous les délicieux petits fours dégoulinants de gras. Il mangea donc son repas léger en se convainquant lui-même que c’était meilleur que toutes ces cochonneries qui faisaient grossir. Entre deux bouchées, son regard virevoltait entre les convives, observant cette tranche de vie tout à fait fascinante ; il avait l’impression d’assister à une parade nuptiale dans laquelle chacun avait intérêt à séduire le plus gros pigeon. Et puis il y avait Kise ; enfant de parents moldus qui ne pourrait jamais caresser l’espoir de s’intégrer à un monde qui n’était pas le sien. Le gratin des sorciers, l’aristocratie de la magie, ne lui ouvrirait jamais ses portes. Ainsi se retrouvait-il là, à contempler bêtement ce beau monde qui paradait autant qu’il l’excluait. Il avait beau être intelligent, être doué dans d’innombrables domaines, être, en toute modestie, meilleur que la grande majorité de ces « héritiers », jamais il ne serait assez bien pour eux. Ryouta trouvait ça injuste bien entendu. Mais à y regarder de plus près, il se demandait sincèrement si ça lui plairait tant que ça d’entrer dans la ronde de l’hypocrisie. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, c’était une caste qui reposait sur la superficialité, sur l’argent et sur le paraître. Et le blond ne répondait pas à ces critères. Avec le temps, il avait même appris à se plier aux règles des familles de Sang Pur, dans l’unique but de survivre.

 

Il n’avait rien à faire là. Ryouta lança un regard en direction d’Haizaki qui avait presque la tête logée dans la poitrine de la Serdaigle, et il conclut alors qu’il pouvait retourner dans sa chambre sans être inquiété. Le Serpentard se décolla lentement du buffet pour prendre la direction de la sortie.

 

« Excuse-moi ! Kise Ryouta, je ne me trompe pas ? », demanda une personne dans son dos.

 

Interloqué, le jeune Serpentard se retourna en se demandant bien qui pouvait vouloir lui parler. Certainement pas quelqu’un de sa maison.

Et il avait raison ; une jeune fille qui ressemblait à un malabar personnifié et qui portait fièrement l’insigne de Gryffondor. Oh. Une gentille donc. Dans un roman, elle ferait sans doute partie des héros principaux. Momoi Satsuki, si le blond se souvenait bien.

 

« Oui ? » Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Il restait sur ses gardes, méfiant.

« Nous n’avons pas eu le temps de faire connaissance, alors je me disais que c’était le moment propice. » Poursuivit-elle en arborant un large sourire chaleureux. « Tu passes une bonne soirée ? »

 

Le blond allait répondre oui, par politesse, mais il fut coupé par l’arrivée de l’autre préfet de Gryffondor. Il était grand, la peau foncée, le regard perçant et affichait toujours un air contrarié ou ennuyé. Si Kise ne lui avait jamais parlé, il savait en revanche qu’il n’était pas en bons termes avec Haizaki. Les deux garçons avaient un passé houleux et Ryouta devait bien admettre que le Gryffondor avait du courage puisque peu de personnes osaient lui tenir tête.

 

« Oï Satsuki ! » Grogna-t-il en lançant un regard menaçant en direction du blond. « Depuis quand tu causes avec des fourbes de Serpentards ?! »

« Dai-chan ! » Répondit Satsuki, outrée par son impolitesse. « Kise-kun n’a rien fait de mal. Tous les Serpentards n’ont pas mauvais fond. »

« Idiote. Ne te laisse pas endormir, les serpents sont passés maîtres dans l’art de la manipulation. S’il a fini dans cette putain de maison, il y a bien une raison. »

« Dai-chan, ça suffit ! » S’emporta la jeune fille qui prenait la défense du Serpentard. « Tu es insultant. »

 

Kise fixait le métis droit dans les yeux. Visiblement, il n’avait pas qu’un problème avec Haizaki mais avec l’ensemble des cravates vertes. Il était loin d’être un cas isolé. Personne n’était mieux placé que Ryouta pour le savoir. Rejeté pour son sang par sa propre maison, il s’était naïvement tourné vers les autres élèves de Poudlard et à sa grande surprise, il s’était également fait rejeter, mais cette fois ci pour son appartenance à Serpentard. Seul Takao avait dépassé ces aprioris. Et peut-être cette Momoi Satsuki.

 

« Sssss. » Siffla le blond en tirant sa langue de manière provocante à la façon d’un serpent. « Le noble roi lion aurait-il peur du fruit défendu ? »

 

Il lui adressa un clin d’œil, toujours dans la provoc, avant de saluer la jeune fille d’un hochement de tête et de quitter cette maudite soirée.

Aomine fulminait intérieurement face à l’arrogance de ce garçon. Il lui aurait bien fait avaler sa langue de vipère. Le Gryffondor avait pris sur lui pour ne pas faire un esclandre et éclater sa jolie petite gueule d’ange déchu contre un mur. _Soirée de merde._   Il descendit une coupe de champagne qui lui passait sous le nez avant de prendre également le chemin du dortoir. Aomine était protecteur avec Satsuki et il avait seulement peur qu’elle se fasse avoir par ces malveillants serpents. Malgré sa bouille mignonne, Daiki était persuadé que ce fameux Kise était comme tous les autres. … Quelque part, ça ne pouvait pas être tout à fait vrai de part son arbre généalogique … Oh et puis merde, ce n’était pas ses affaires.

Pour l’heure, il préférait se reposer. Il se ferait bien une opinion de ce gars au cours de l’année puisque dans tous les cas ils allaient être amenés à se côtoyer assez souvent. A son grand désespoir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour tous vos soutiens qui me vont droit au coeur! J'espère que ce chapitre introduisant un peu mieux Kise vous aura plu! :3  
> Je compte approfondir leurs caractères, leurs passés au fur et à mesure des chapitres.~ 
> 
> Denshii


	3. L'envol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis sincèrement désolée pour la longue attente! J'ai été prise par mes études et mes exams, c'était compliqué de trouver du temps pour écrire, mais voilà enfin le troisième chapitre!

Dans la chaleur tiède de la fin d’été, Ryouta ouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu’un rayon de soleil caressa sa joue laiteuse. Il lui fallut quelques secondes d’accommodation pour se rappeler où il se trouvait puis il réalisa qu’il était dans le lit confortable de sa chambre de préfet. Sa nuit bien que mouvementée par des cauchemars, avait durée d’une traite, ce qui signifiait que Shougo avait fini sa nuit avec la belle Serdaigle de la soirée. Tant mieux. Les infidélités du gris lui procuraient quelques nuits de répit et contrairement à un petit copain quelconque, Kise était ravi qu’Haizaki aille voir ailleurs. Même si en général, ces trêves ne duraient pas longtemps, elles étaient suffisamment bénéfiques pour qu’il les apprécie à leur juste valeur.

D’un geste souple, il se tira de son lit en s’étirant et en poussant un long bâillement. Il avait dormi dans son plus simple appareil et c’est d’un pas lent qu’il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour observer distraitement Poudlard qui commençait à prendre vie. _« Allez mon vieux, c’est parti pour une nouvelle journée. »_ pensa-t-il en soupirant d’un air las. Il y avait des jours où il était fatigué de devoir jouer au petit premier de la classe parfait sous tout rapport. Mais pour l’instant il n’avait pas d’autre solution pour s’en tirer alors il allait serrer les dents et avancer, encore.

 

♠

 

Tous les matins, la routine recommençait. Attablé chez les Serpentards, comme toujours assis aux côtés de son cher et tendre Haizaki, le blondinet se retenait d’afficher des grimaces de dégoût en entendant ses « collègues » qui mâchaient bruyamment la bouche ouverte. Pourquoi avait-il atterri dans cette maison de malheur ? Cela faisait cinq longues années qu’il se posait la question. Sans réponse. Albus Dumbledore, adulé par les trois autres maisons de Poudlard lui avait gentiment assuré qu’il était impossible pour lui de changer d’emblème, malgré le calvaire qu’il vivait dans ces cachots froids et humides. Quel aimable grand père. Kise n’avait donc plus eut d’autre choix que d’accepter son sort et de survivre du mieux qu’il le pouvait. C’est au début de sa seconde année qu’Haizaki Shougo lui avait fait un cadeau empoisonné ; il avait promis de le protéger si le blondin acceptait de devenir son animal de compagnie. C’était humiliant, Kise en avait pleuré des nuits durant, mais mieux valait être violenté par une seule personne que par l’ensemble des Serpentards.

Sortant de sa rêverie en sentant Shougo passer un bras autour de ses épaules, il détourna son regard doré sur le siège vide à côté de lui. Car non, personne ne voulait s’asseoir à côté d’un putain de Sang de Bourbe. Kise ne trouvait pas ça plus mal.

 

« Ryouta, la truie d’hier soir était beaucoup trop bruyante et pas assez dégourdie. » Commença Haizaki dont le visage s’était approché de l’oreille du blond, ce qui lui provoqua un frisson. « Elle m’a frustrée Ryouta, tu comprends ? Tu viendras me sucer la queue après mon entraînement de quidditch. »

 

Et sur ce, il le libéra de son emprise sans même attendre une réponse de son esclave sexuel. Kise lui, dont la nausée commençait à pondre, se dépêcha d’aller en cours de potions.

 

♠

 

« **Quoi ?!** » S’étrangla Aomine en bondissant de sa chaise, le regard ahuri. Son visage exprimait diverses expressions à la fois, ce qui le rendait presque hilarant : colère, incompréhension, dédain, il était à deux doigts de tout casser dans ce foutu cachot.

 

« J’ai dit, » Répéta Rogue de sa voix lancinante en détachant chaque syllabe, « Pour votre projet semestriel, vous ferez équipe avec M. Kise ici présent. Et tâchez de vous tenir si vous ne souhaitez pas apporter davantage de honte à votre si fière maison. » Avait-il raillé avant de s’en retourner à sa liste de duos.

 

Aomine n’en revenait pas. Il était resté figé, la bouche ouverte de surprise alors que son cerveau essayait d’intégrer cette douloureuse information. Pourquoi lui, merde ?! Satsuki le tira doucement par la manche, le forçant ainsi à se rasseoir tandis que son regard assassin se porta sur le blond à l’autre bout de la pièce. Il fut presque rassuré de le voir tout aussi surpris que lui. Le bleuté s’était attendu à se retrouver de pair avec Satsuki, qui aurait ainsi fait tout le boulot pendant que le Gryffondor aurait passé son temps à roupiller à la bibliothèque. Mais Rogue venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Il allait devoir supporter et passer du temps avec ni plus ni moins que la chienne de son pire ennemi. C’était clairement le pompon. Daiki grogna de longues minutes dans sa barbe, n’arrivant pas à digérer la nouvelle.

 

« Arrête de faire la gueule mec ! » S’esclaffa Kagami à sa gauche qui lui offrit une belle tape dans le dos à lui décoller les poumons. « Tout le monde tuerait pour être à ta place et passer ne serait-ce que trente secondes en sa compagnie sans cet enfoiré d’Haizaki. »

« Prends ma place s’il te fait tant bander, je te l’offre avec grand plaisir. J’aime les meufs avec de gros seins. De gros seins, tu comprends ça ? »

« Malheureusement Rogue a bien précisé qu’aucun changement ne serait autorisé. Et en parlant d’Haizaki, le voilà qui approche. »

 

Daiki haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant le dit Serpentard arriver avec un regard aussi noir que l’enfer en personne. D’un geste vif, il attrapa Aomine par le col avec force, rapprochant son visage du sien tandis qu’un sourire mauvais ornait ses fines lèvres.

 

« Je te préviens enculé, tu ne touches ne serait-ce qu’à un de ses cheveux, je t’arrache les couilles de mes propres mains. Vu ? »

« Ferme la un peu. Ta déchetterie de mec ne m’intéresse pas. » Grogna la panthère en se dégageant de l’emprise du serpent.

 

S’en suivit une longue bataille de regards alors que l’électricité dans l’air se faisait palpable. Un petit soupire se fit entendre alors que Kise avait également rejoint la table des trois Gryffondors. D’un geste doux, il attrapa le bras d’Haizaki pour tenter de le détourner du métis.

 

« Shougo-kun… La seule envie qu’Aomine a en me voyant, c’est vomir. Ne t’inquiète pas. »

 

A cet instant précis, ils ressemblaient presque à un véritable couple, ce qui étonna un peu plus Aomine. Le préfet turbulent de Serpentard se détendit légèrement, cracha au pied de son rival puis tourna ses talons pour retourner à sa propre table. Tout ça sous l’œil compliant du professeur qui semble-t-il, affichait un certain laxisme vis-à-vis de son élève favori.

Soulagé que l’affrontement n’aille pas plus loin, Ryouta soupira puis posa ses grands yeux miel sur le métis dont le regard était toujours aussi froid.

 

« Tu es libre après les cours ? Il faudrait qu’on se retrouve à la bibliothèque pour commencer les recherches. » Avait-il demandé poliment, se forçant à afficher un sourire agréable.

« Lâche moi Blondie. J’n’ai aucune intention de bosser avec toi sur quoi que ce soit. Il semblerait que tu sois assez intelligent, alors t’as qu’à faire le boulot tout seul, comme ça tu es sûr qu’il sera bien fait et moi, je pourrai dormir pépère. »

« Serait-ce… un compliment qu’Aomine Daiki vient de faire à un affreux Serpentard ? » S’amusa Kise qui jubilait autant qu’il était étonné.

 

Aomine se crispa un peu plus lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’effectivement, une sorte de compliment lui avait échappé. Cet abruti de blond était entrain de le rendre fou et son envie de lui coller un pain au beau milieu de son joli minois ne faisait que grimper en flèche.

 

« Va te faire foutre ».

 

♠

 

Les jours avaient passé, monotones. Sans grande surprise, Aomine ne s’était jamais pointé à un seul rendez-vous de travail que Kise avait convenu avec lui. C’était donc seul que le blond effectuait les recherches. Si la haine viscérale que le Gryffondor ressentait envers la maison verte le rendait foncièrement curieux, il n’était pas non plus mécontent de rester seul quelques heures.

Et en ce doux matin d’automne, Ryouta se réveilla aux côtés de l’homme endormi qui partageait ses nuits depuis plus de deux ans. Endormi, Shougo avait presque l’air tendre et détendu. Si seulement il pouvait l’être aussi une fois éveillé… D’ailleurs, ses hanches douloureuses lui rappelèrent que ce n’était pas le cas. Réprimant une grimace, le blond se tourna dans le lit et se leva en jetant un bref regard sur son corps couvert de suçons et autres marques « d’amour ».

 _« Ça partira »_ soupira-t-il en enfilant son uniforme.

 

Il y avait des weekends que Kise appréciait plus que d’autres. Notamment les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Pourquoi ? Non parce qu’il raffolait de la bière au beurre, mais tout simplement parce qu’il n’avait pas l’autorisation nécessaire pour s’y rendre contrairement aux autres apprentis sorciers en troisième année et plus. Autrement dit, il se retrouvait seul. Pour de bon. Et c’était un plaisir qu’il ne boudait pas. Sachant qu’il se retrouvait en compagnie de premières et deuxièmes années, même Shougo consentait à le laisser seul à l’école pendant qu’il profitait de sa journée au village sorcier.

C’est donc en sifflotant que Ryouta descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

 

♠

 

Encore une mauvaise journée qui s’annonçait pour Aomine Daiki, l’éternel ronchon. C’est en claquant violemment la porte qu’il était sorti du bureau de McGonagall.

 

« Me priver d’aller à Pré-au-Lard ?! Moi ?! » Grommelait-il inlassablement alors qu’il retournait dans son dortoir pour en informer son amie d'enfance.

 

Il trouva cette dernière à son bureau personnel entrain de réviser une dernière leçon avant de partir.

 

« Cette vieille chouette de McGonagall trouve que je fais perdre trop de points à Gryffondor et pour me punir, j’ai interdiction d’aller à Pré-au-Lard jusqu’à nouvel ordre ! » Fulminait-il alors qu’il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, incapable de tenir en place.

« Je suis désolée pour toi Daicchi… Je suis sûre que si tu te comportes un peu mieux en cours, cette sanction sera vite levée. »

 

Le préfet avait donc été réduit à regarder son amie partir en compagnie de Bakagami tandis que lui allait s’ennuyer toute la journée. Il soupira, les mains dans les poches et retourna dans l’enceinte de l’école pour se dégourdir les jambes. Pendant qu’il arpentait les nombreux couloirs du château, il réfléchissait à une possible occupation pour tuer le temps et après de longues minutes de réflexion, son visage s’illumina lorsqu’il trouva la réponse. C’était bien sûr ! Le terrain de Quidditch ne serait rien que pour lui ! Parfait !

C’est enjoué qu’il remonta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu’à sa chambre pour enfiler sa tenue de Quidditch et attraper son balai performant. Il allait pouvoir se défouler de tout son soûl jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit. A petites foulées, il rejoignit le terrain d’entraînement mais sur le chemin, son entrain s’atténua quelque peu lorsqu’il découvrit une silhouette volant déjà dans les airs.

 

« C’est pas vrai… » Grogna-t-il. Quoique, s’il ne s’agissait que de premières ou deuxièmes années, il n’aurait pas de mal à les déloger.

 

Il retrouva donc de l’assurance et pénétra dans le stade pour fouler la gazon vert et tondu sous ses pieds. Il mit sa main en visière pour contrer le soleil et observa à contre-jour l’élève qui lui faisait l’affront d’être là.

 

« Oï, j’aimerai m’entraîner alors bouge de là ! » Ordonna-t-il d’une voix forte sans tourner autour du pot.

 

Surpris, l’autre sorcier s’immobilisa dans le ciel avant d’atterrir maladroitement sur le sol.

 

« Aomine… tu n’es pas à Pré-au-Lard ? » Avait demandé la voix douce de l’intrus, quoiqu’un peu inquiet.

 

Le Gryffondor manqua de s’étouffer avec sa propre salive en découvrant qu’il s’agissait de cet abruti de blond. Putain, manquait plus que ça. Le monde était définitivement contre lui.

 

« Si, si, tu t’adresses à mon hologramme là. » Railla Aomine qui préférait faire du sarcasme que de s’énerver davantage. « Bref, je t’ai dit de bouger, j’ai besoin de m’entraîner. Que je sache tu ne fais pas parti de l’équipe de Serpentard alors tu n’as rien à faire ici. »

« Est-ce que… je peux te regarder t’entraîner ? »

 

Surpris par cette demande assez directe et incongrue, Daiki se dérida quelques secondes en observant le Serpentard face à lui. Etait-ce un piège… ? Voulait-il analyser ses mouvements et ses tactiques de vol pour en informer Haizaki qui s’avérait être le capitaine de son équipe ? Pour quelle autre raison cet imbécile voudrait-il le regarder voler ?

Voyant l’air sceptique de l’attrapeur de Gryffondor, Ryouta s’empressa d’ajouter :

« Je suis agoraphobe, c’est impossible pour moi de rester dans les tribunes pendant les matchs… Du coup je n’en ai jamais vu. »

 

Aomine plissa ses sourcils de manière indiscernable. Il n’était pas dupe. Peut être n’était-il pas une flèche en cours mais il était assez fort lorsqu'il s'agissait de cerner les autres. Et pour lui, c’était évident que le blondinet mentait. Le mensonge avait l’air très naturel pour lui, comme s’il usait de cette stratégie au quotidien. Mais le Gryffondor avait en sa possession une information importante, à savoir que Kise était issu d’une famille de moldus. Pour le métis, il était plus probable que sa maison ne veuille pas de lui en tant que supporter durant les matchs.

Daiki le fixa donc un long moment avant de soupirer en prenant sa décision.

 

« Bien. Mais me fais pas chier et ne te mets pas au travers de mon chemin. »

 

Le lion enfourcha son balai et eut à peine le temps de voir les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de Kise avant de décoller. Il fit comme s’il était seul sur le terrain, virevoltant dans tout les sens en réalisant des pointes de vitesses de temps en temps et des acrobaties aériennes plus techniques les unes que les autres. Après son échauffement, il libéra enfin le vif d’or et se mit à le poursuivre comme un fauve sur sa proie.

Après de longues minutes de course poursuite, alors qu’il tendait ses doigts pour effleurer l’objet de tous ses désirs, une main porcelaine lui passa sous le nez et se referma sur le vif d’or avant lui.

… Quoi … **Quoi ?!**...

Il en resta bouche bée tandis qu’il voyait un éclair jaune le doubler à vive allure. Est-ce que… Est-ce que cet enfoiré de Serpentard venait de l’humilier sur son terrain de prédilection… ?

Aomine vit rouge.

 

« Wow, je l’ai eu ! » S’écria le blondinet qui n’en revenait pas en agitant le vif d’or entre ses doigts.

 

C’était la goutte de trop. Daiki atterrit en furie derrière lui, prêt à lui arracher la tête.

 

« Je t’avais dit de ne pas te mettre au travers de mon chemin enfoiré! » Hurla le métis en saisissant le Serpentard par le col sans la moindre délicatesse, pour le secouer. « Il était à moi ce putain de vif d’or ! T’es bien un putain de serpent pour tricher comme ça ! Si tu voulais un duel avec moi, fallait le dire abruti ! »

 

L’abruti en question restait figé à regarder le métis furibond qui déversait sa haine sur sa pauvre personne.

 

« Désolé… » souffla-t-il finalement en détournant le regard. « J’ai pas pu m’en empêcher… c’est la première fois que j’attrape un vif d’or, j’ai pas vraiment réfléchi… »

 

Toute la joie qui l’enivrait précédemment avait disparu. A présent, Aomine avait l’impression d’avoir un lapin apeuré entre ses mains. Il tremblait. Il avait peur. Sans doute peur de ce que Daiki était capable de lui faire. Son regard était fuyant et son corps crispé. Son souffle accéléré, qu’il tentait vainement de maîtriser.

Prendre conscience de l’état du blond lui fit l’effet d’une claque. Lui, le grand Aomine Daiki, préfet de Gryffondor et star du Quidditch, ne valait-il pas mieux que l’homme qui le débectait le plus au monde ? Là, tout de suite, il était au même niveau que ce déchet d’Haizaki Shougo et cette réalisation lui donna la nausée. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il lâcha l’autre préfet en se reculant d’un pas, abasourdi.

 

« Merde… » grogna-t-il entre ses dents. « J’voulais pas t’faire peur. »

 

Kise le fixait bêtement, son vif d’or dans la main, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Puis, il déglutit et retrouva un peu de son courage :

« Tu accepterais d’avoir un duel avec moi? »

 

♠

 

Il était remonté dans ses quartiers, avait pris une bonne douche froide avant d’aller s’échouer sur son lit. Pendant plusieurs heures, il avait affronté l’autre préfet qui s’était révélé assez pesévérant. Heureusement pour son honneur, il l’avait battu à chaque fois à la suite de cet humiliant incident de parcours.

Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, Daiki fixait pensivement son plafond. Il se repassait en boucle son interaction avec le Serpentard. Il avait vraiment réussi à s’emparer du vif d’or avant lui… ce n’était jamais arrivé depuis que le métis occupait le poste d’attrapeur. Jamais. Et là, sans crier gare, ce gamin sortait de nulle part et le doublait sur la ligne d’arrivée ? Quelle mauvaise blague. Ce qui l’intriguait encore plus, c’était la discussion qui avait suivie. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, Kise avait affirmé que c’était la première fois qu’il attrapait un vif d’or… Cela signifiait qu’il s’était fait avoir par un débutant ?!

 

Tch. Ce gamin était vraiment insupportable. Mais cette nuit-là, toutes les pensées d’Aomine Daiki étaient tournées vers cet étrange blondinet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine et Kise commencent enfin à interagir ahah.~  
> En espérant que ça vous ait plu,
> 
> Denshii.


	4. Frères de sang

Ses yeux fixaient la silhouette qui s'éloignait, le laissant là, pantelant. Pour la première fois, il était allé au bout de lui-même et si son partenaire n'avait pas mis un terme à leur échange, il en aurait redemandé. Pas un mot n'avait franchi la bouche du métis lors de son départ. C'était toujours mieux qu'une insulte. A présent seul, Kise se laissa transporter par la brise caressant son visage rougi par l'effort. C'était si bon qu'il en oublia l'intégralité de ses malheurs durant quelques minutes. L'herbe lui chatouillait les doigts et le ciel dansait au-dessus de lui. Il aurait tout donné pour figer le temps et ne jamais quitter cet endroit féérique.  
Mais hélas, il était temps de retourner au dortoir et de changer de tenue s'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Dans un ultime effort et non sans grimacer, Kise se releva sur ses deux jambes pour emprunter le chemin du retour et se débarrasser de toute preuve de sa folle après-midi.

  
♠

  
Ce fut également sans un mot qu'Aomine Daiki se laissa choir sur la chaise faisant face à la sienne. Surpris par cette intrusion, le Serpentard leva les yeux de son bouquin pour observer la personne ayant l'audace de s'asseoir à sa table. Même lorsque la bibliothèque était remplie, Kise était sûr de rester seul au milieu de ses livres. A l'observer de plus près, le Gryffondor semblait tout aussi sceptique qu'énervé. Ça le changeait de son dédain affiché à l'encontre des cravates vertes.

  
"... Je ne sais pas avec qui tu m'as confondu, mais je pense que tu t'es trompé de table." L'informa poliment Ryouta avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.  
"Comme si on pouvait te confondre avec qui que ce soit." Railla Aomine en levant les yeux au ciel. "J'suis v'nu pour le travail de potions."

Incroyable. Le blondinet en aurait presque fait tomber son livre. Son regard abasourdi fixa longuement le préfet devant lui, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

"Me fait pas répéter."

Apparemment si, il avait bien entendu. Dans un bruit sec, il referma son livre qu'il posa soigneusement devant lui. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le niveau du métis en matière de potions, mais de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, il n'était pas du genre à s'impliquer dans son travail. Alors si pour une fois, le fainéant de service faisait preuve de bonne volonté, il n'allait certainement pas le contrarier.

"Bien. J'ai commencé mes recherches concernant le Datura ; il s'agit d'une plante d'Amérique Latine qui semble plutôt dangereuse. Selon la littérature, elle est utilisée en magie noire pour ses effets hallucinogènes et peut même donner la mort. En magie blanche, elle permet de soulager les douleurs musculaires ainsi que les maladies respiratoires. Puisque l'on doit créer une potion à partir de Datura, pourquoi pas faire les deux ?"  
"...T'as vraiment réussi à trouver tout ça en si peu de temps ? On dirait Satsuki sérieux..." Aomine soupira en se disant que ça devrait être interdit les élèves si sérieux. Il avait l'air de quoi lui en comparaison ?

Alors que Kise allait s'empresser d'ajouter qu'il avait trouvé bien plus de choses au gré des multiples livres qu'il avait dévoré dans le rayon botanique, il fut interrompu par un sorcier vif et espiègle qui lui bondit dessus.

"Dit donc Ryou-chan, je rêve ou Aomine Daiki a posé son cul princier à ta table ?!"  
"Takao-cchi..." Le dit Ryouta se racla la gorge, quelque peu mal à l'aise tandis que le métis foudroyait le Poufsouffle sur regard. "On a un travail de potions à faire ensemble."  
"Hm... Ça m'étonnait aussi qu'il vienne de son plein gré. Après tout, le lion ne s'intéresse qu'à lui et ses lionnes."  
"Tu penses que Kagami Taiga est une femelle ?" S'amusa Ryouta qui esquissa un sourire en coin.  
"Je dirai... ambivalent ! Mais tu sais, étant moi-même une groupie, j'ai remarqué que lui aussi avait un fan ! L'autre préfet de Serdaigle : Kuroko Tetsuya, il est très discret mais j'ai l'oeil, il passe ses journées à mater poil de carotte."

Takao était le roi des potins à Poudlard. C'était un fait connu de tous et son poste d'infirmier lui permettait d'avoir une oreille qui trainait discrètement entre les lits des malades. Autant dire qu'il valait mieux l'avoir de son côté. Et pour Ryouta qui n'avait aucun lien avec les autres étudiants en sorcellerie, il pouvait ainsi sortir de la bulle dans laquelle Haizaki l'avait plongé et imaginer la vie des autres sorciers.

"Ecoutez les deux concierges, j'suis pas venu là pour ça." Grogna Aomine dont la patience avait clairement atteint sa limite.  
"Bon, je te laisse avec le rabat joie. Courage et si tu te sens en danger, signale ta position avec ta baguette, je volerai à ta rescousse. En attendant je retourne au rayon astrologie, Shin-chan est un homme prévisible. ~"

Et aussi vite qu'il était venu, le brun repartit. Pour Kise, Takao était son pilier au sein de cette école. Son unique source de bien-être et de divertissement. Il chassa le petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres pour se reconcentrer sur le travail de potion.

"Et pour info, je ne suis pas un lion. Pas plus que toi un serpent d'ailleurs, je te rappelle qu'hier tu avais des ailes."  
"Un serpent avec des ailes... on appelle ça un dragon, Aomine-cchi." Rétorqua le blondinet en arborant son sourire faussement angélique.  
"...Espèce de petit..." Grommela le Gryffondor dont la contrariété ne faisait nul doute. "...Aomine- cchi ?!" S'étrangla-t-il ensuite en réalisant que Kise venait de lui donner un surnom.  
"C'est ainsi que j'appelle les personnes que je respecte et admire."

Son naturel doublé du chaud et sincère sourire qui illuminait son visage coupèrent la chique d'Aomine. Le métis ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec le blond et cela avait le don de l'énerver autant que de le captiver. Peut-être qu'il était bien un serpent après tout. Un serpent charmeur.

  
♠

  
Il était vidé. Jamais de sa vie il n’avait autant fait travailler ses neurones. Deux heures de travail et voilà qu’Aomine Daiki était dans un piètre état. Pitoyable. Mais au moins, ils avaient bien avancé leur potion et sans trop d’accrocs. Bien qu’Aomine ne faisait aucunement confiance à ce serpent, il n’était pas complètement révolté de passer quelques heures avec lui. Même si la question lui avait brûlé la langue, il n’avait pas reparlé de leur entraînement de quidditch. Non, il préférait opter pour une autre technique : l’observation. C’est ça, pour une fois il allait se servir de sa tête et analyser la situation.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, ses pieds l’avaient mené jusqu’à la grande salle. Il passa la tête à travers l’embrasure de la porte et aperçu ses compagnons regroupés au loin à la table de Gryffondor. Bon, c’était l’heure de son quota de social quotidien. Sans grande conviction, il s’attabla à son tour en saluant brièvement ses convives. Il était bien plus intéressé par le jus de citrouille dans son verre.  
  
 « Où étais-tu passé Dai-chan ?! » S’écria Satsuki, toujours aussi bruyante.  
« Bibliothèque. »  
« ....Ahahah, j’savais pas qu’tu pouvais être drôle mec ! » S’esclaffa Kagami de bon cœur.  
« J’étais vraiment à la bibliothèque, abruti. Je travaillais le devoir de Rogue avec Kise. » Il était déjà énervé par les réactions puériles du rouquin.  
« Wow... Ce garçon a réussi à faire travailler Dai-chan ? Je vais aller le remercier ! » Satsuki était tellement heureuse qu’Aomine regrettait déjà de les avoir rejoints.

Avec eux était assis Himuro Tatsuya, un sixième année de la famille Serdaigle. Aomine savait que c’était un ami d’enfance du rouquin, mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé outre mesure. Après tout, le métis ne parlait pas à grand monde. Mais au moins, Himuro était quelqu’un de discret qui ne lui cassait pas les oreilles contrairement aux deux autres. C’était déjà un bon point. A le regarder, on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession tellement il semblait timide et pur. Daiki s’étonnait que de telles personnes puissent encore exister.

  
« Dit Taiga, il serait peut-être temps que tu te retrouves quelqu’un, ça commence à faire longtemps que tu es célibataire. Je peux te mettre en relation avec quelqu’un en particulier, je connais beaucoup de monde tu sais. »

La tête effarée de Kagami était tellement jouissive qu’Aomine explosa littéralement de rire à s’en tenir le ventre pendant de longues secondes. Pas si timide que ça finalement le petit Himuro.

« Va te faire foutre ! Et puis d’abord, te mêle pas de c’qui te regarde pas ! Est-ce que moi j’te demande si tu baises ?! »  
« Merci de t’en préoccuper, tout va bien de mon côté. Pour tout te dire je croule sous les demandes. »

Le visage de Kagami s’était à nouveau froissé dans une émotion estomaquée, n’en revenant pas d’entendre son ami d’enfance être aussi à l’aise concernant sa sexualité. Qui l’eut cru ? Daiki lui, se payait à nouveau une belle tranche de rire. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas tant que ça d’être venu. Alors qu’il se remettait doucement de ses émotions en laissant les deux américains se chamailler de leur côté, ses prunelles bleues se levèrent en direction du plafond ; le courrier volait jusqu’à eux. Dans la masse compacte de volatiles, le métis finit par apercevoir le sien qui déposa son courrier dans son assiette. Bien qu’il se disait à chaque fois qu’espérer était une mauvaise idée, il avait tout de même un pincement au cœur de ne pas voir une lettre de son frère. Non. Juste la Gazette du Sorcier.  
Soupirant, il déplia le journal et parcouru rapidement la une des yeux. Généralement, Aomine ne s’intéressait pas spécialement aux informations, mais cette fois-ci, ses mains se figèrent sur le papier fin. Alors que son cerveau tentait vainement d’assimiler ce qu’il lisait, son cœur loupa un battement. Bientôt, il fut pris d’un vertige insupportable tandis que tout son monde s’écroulait sous ses yeux écarquillés.

**Aomine Kuro en fuite après l’assassinat de 4 Aurores**

Un haut le cœur le saisit à la gorge alors qu’il relisait encore et encore ce titre écœurant. Puis il les sentit, ces regards appuyés des quatre coins de la salle, tout comme les murmures oppressants qui s’en élevait. Vite. Il devait sortir d’ici. Il avait besoin d’air. Sa cravate l’étouffait et le moindre de ses muscles s’était mis à trembler. Titubant, il parvint à se hisser sur ses jambes flageolantes pour prendre la fuite loin de ce monstrueux cauchemar.

« Bienvenue dans la famille ! Je passerai le bonjour à ton frangin à la prochaine réunion ! »

  
Il avait juste eu le temps d’entendre la voix hilare d’Haizaki avant que la lourde porte de la salle ne se referme derrière lui avec fracas.  
Loin. Loin. Toujours plus loin. Il courait sans regarder en arrière, le souffle court et le cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine au moindre pas. Ce n’est que pour vomir ses tripes qu’il s’arrêta au pied d’un chêne, mettant fin à sa course effrénée. Maintenant qu’il était seul dans l’humidité de la forêt de Poudlard, il sentait le désespoir prendre peu à peu possession de lui et plus son cœur saignait dans sa cage thoracique, plus des larmes amères perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment son modèle était-il parti en fumée ? A côté de quoi était-il passé pour ne pas s’apercevoir que son frère faisait fausse route ? Pourquoi ?!  
La rage qui bouillonnait en lui finit par exploser, son poing s’écrasant douloureusement contre le tronc de l’arbre majestueux qui se dressait à ses pieds. Son cri avait rapidement été absorbé par le silence assourdissant de la forêt et à présent il ne restait plus que la douleur de son geste imprimée dans ses phalanges sanguinolentes.

« Pourquoi, mon frère... ? »

  
 ♠

  
Combien de temps il avait erré, hagard ? Il ne saurait le dire. Des minutes, des heures... peu importait. Ses pas l’avaient finalement mené jusqu’à un lac sur lequel se reflétait l’image somptueuse d’une pleine lune. Il se laissa choir sur la grève, l’esprit bourdonnant d’un trop plein de questions pour être en mesure de fonctionner correctement. Que pouvait-il faire à présent ? Se lamenter sur son sort ne lui ressemblait pas mais il avait besoin d’un certain temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Son frère était un criminel au service d’un mage noir. Charmant.  
Un craquement dans la pénombre de la forêt le fit sursauter et d’instinct, il se redressa sur ses jambes en dégainant sa baguette.

« Daiki, c’est moi ! »

La voix douce de son amie d’enfance le détendit aussitôt et il baissa sa baguette en décrispant les muscles de ses épaules.

« Satsuki... »

Aomine se rassit mollement sur le sol peu confortable, laissant la jeune fille l’approcher et prendre place à ses côtés. Le vent glacé souffla entre les arbres, hérissant les poils de sa nuque dans un frisson angoissant.

« Comment... Comment tu te sens ? »  
« A ton avis ? La personne en qui j’avais le plus confiance vient définitivement de faire voler mon admiration en éclat. Tu sais... quand il est parti je ne voulais pas y croire. C’était impossible. Dans sa lettre il disait qu’il rejoignait Tu-Sais-Qui de son plein gré... des conneries comme quoi c’était le seul à pouvoir lui donner du pouvoir, qu’il stagnait avec les Aurores... »

Il fit une pause, ces mots douloureux lui restant en travers de la gorge.

« Nos parents m’ont assuré que la lettre était fausse, qu’il avait écrit ces mots sous la torture et qu’on l’avait enlevé. Je m’en suis contenté, essayant de me rassurer avec ce que j’avais. Mais au fond je m’en veux tellement de ne pas avoir regardé la vérité en face... »  
  
« Tu n’y es pour rien Daiki. Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir pour les agissements de ton frère. »  
« Satsuki... mon frère est un criminel. Encore pire, un assassin. Sérieux, comment veux-tu que je retourne là-bas affronter le regard de tout le monde ? »  
« Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait d’Aomine Daiki ?! Oï ! Secoue-toi Daiki ! Où est passée ta fierté ? Justement, c’est à toi de prouver aux autres ce que tu vaux et que tu n’as rien à voir avec les actes de Kuro. Je sais que là, au fond de toi, tu meures d’envie de faire tes preuves ! »

S’était-elle emportée en posant son index sur le sternum du métis quelque peu abasourdi.

« ...Comme toujours, tu as raison Satsuki. Heureusement que tu es là pour éclairer mon chemin.»

Un mince sourire s’était dessiné sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. D’une main, il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de la rose avant de se relever. Satsuki lui avait gentiment remis les idées en place. Il n’avait pas à avoir honte de qui il était. Peut-être était-il temps d’enfin se détacher de ce modèle qu’on lui avait imposé depuis sa tendre enfance et de prendre enfin son propre envol. Son heure était venue, l’Aomine Daiki qui restait dans l’ombre de son frère venait d’être enterré ici même. Maintenant que leurs quêtes respectives avaient pris des chemins différents, il allait pouvoir se révéler.  
Prenant son amie par le bras, il se détourna du lac pour reprendre le chemin du château. Il aurait juré que ses yeux avaient captés un éclat doré entre les arbres mais sans doute sa tête lui jouait un mauvais tour.

♠

« L’heure est grave Albus ! Tout le monde est inquiet, il est temps de renforcer la sécurité de nos élèves. »  
« Du calme Minerva. Je n’autoriserai jamais qu’un élève de Poudlard soit blessé d’une quelconque façon. Je vais m’entretenir avec le ministère de la Magie pour faire un point sur la situation. »  
« Et Aomine Daiki, comment comptez-vous le protéger ? »  
« Severus... J’ai foi en ce garçon. Plutôt que d’être protégé, il a besoin de développer son incroyable potentiel. »  
« Vous disiez pareil pour son frère. »  
« Et ne craignez-vous pas Albus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche à infiltrer l’enceinte de l’école ? »  
« Je crains fort que ce ne soit déjà le cas Minerva. Ce cher Haizaki Shougo m’a l’air tout à fait qualifié pour le poste. Je compte sur toi Severus pour garder un œil sur lui. »

♠

Le couvre feu avait été donné après les dernières nouvelles. Chaque élève de Poudlard avait été sommé de retourner dans son dortoir. Aomine lui, n’avait pas la moindre envie de mettre un pied dans le dortoir des préfets au risque de croiser la sale gueule de l’autre serpent. Le dortoir de Gryffondor, au contraire, avait une signification toute particulière pour lui et il représentait un endroit réconfortant. C’est en prenant son courage à deux mains qu’il franchit le tableau de la Grosse Dame, pénétrant en ces lieux qui l’avaient vu grandir depuis sa première année. A peine Satsuki eut-elle refermé la porte derrière elle que les bruits de conversations s’étaient tus. Des regards méfiants s’étaient posés sur le duo, les autres élèves de Gryffondor n’ayant pas spécialement l’air enchanté de les voir.  
L’un d’eux, un septième année, se leva du canapé en cuir rouge pour se planter devant le métis. Son regard reflétait une hostilité indéniable et son attitude supérieure ne manquait pas d’agacer la panthère.

« T’as un sacré culot pour mettre les pieds ici. Ta place est dans les cachots, avec le reste de ta famille. Ne salit pas d’avantage le nom de Gaudric Gryffondor. »

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du préfet alors que sa poigne se refermait autour de la cravate de son interlocuteur. Il tira dessus d’un geste sec, rapprochant ainsi leurs visages afin de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

« Ecoute moi bien abruti : Ma famille n’a rien à voir avec moi. Si j’ai été envoyé à Gryffondor, c’est que je suis digne de porter ses couleurs, pigé ? Il n’y personne ici qui hait ces reptiles plus que moi. Que ceux que ça dérangent de me voir ici me défient en duel, je vous prends tous un par un et je vous saigne jusqu’au dernier. »

Ses yeux luisaient d’une lueur démoniaque, lui donnant presque l’air possédé. Enfin, il relâcha sa prise sans ménagement, le septième année chancelant avant de tomber le cul sur la moquette épaisse de la salle. Hébété, il cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, son visage se contorsionnant dans une expression furieuse face à l’affront qu’il venait de subir.  
  
« Parfait, je te défie petit enfoiré ! »

S’était-il écrié en se relevant, repassant rapidement son uniforme froissé à l’aide de ses mains. Plus aucune personne présente dans la salle commune n’osait bouger, c’était à peine s’ils respiraient, pendus aux lèvres des deux sorciers.

« Le seul qui peut me battre, c’est moi. »

Marché conclut. Il ne leur restait plus qu’à se faufiler jusqu’à la piste de duel sans se faire griller par Rusard ou un professeur. Rien de plus simple pour un glandeur tel qu’Aomine Daiki qui connaissait le château et les passages secrets comme sa poche. Vérifiant que le couloir de sortie était libre, il s’échappa de la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds, sa démarche féline ne faisant aucun bruit. Même les tableaux bavards ne se réveillèrent pas à son passage. Derrière lui suivaient Satsuki, Kagami, son adversaire et quelques curieux. Après avoir gravit plusieurs escaliers, ils arrivèrent devant l’armure en métal d’un preux chevalier qui semblait fièrement garder le couloir.

« Tu ne fuiras jamais devant l’ennemi. »

A peine Daiki eut-il prononcé ces mots qu’un bruit de cliquetis se fit entendre, l’armure déployant lentement ses membres de fer pour baisser son épée et se décaler d’un pas. Derrière elle se tenait jalousement gardée une porte en bois menant sur un couloir obscur.

« Comment connais-tu l’existence de ce passage ? » S’étonna Satsuki qui pénétra dans le corridor, estomaquée.  
« Ca sert d’arpenter le château au lieu d’aller en cours. Et puis les fantômes sont plutôt bavards une fois qu’on s’intéresse à eux. »

Aomine n’était certes pas peu fier, mais le temps pressait et mieux valait qu’on ne les surprenne pas dans un endroit pareil. Il utilisa le sort Lumos pour éclairer le tunnel humide et froid et après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, le petit groupe déboucha derrière une autre armure, celle- ci placée au fond de la salle des duels. A peine entrée dans la vaste salle, Aomine s’empressa de monter sur l’estrade, baguette en main pour faire face à son adversaire à l’autre bout de la piste. Momoi et Kagami se placèrent de son côté, la jeune fille arborant une mine inquiète tandis que le rouquin avait une expression totalement fermée pour une fois.  
Les deux sorciers ne se quittaient pas du regard, puis ils se saluèrent dans une courbette à peine marquée.

« Mange toi ça, Aomine ! Stupéfix ! »

Un éclat rouge pourfendit la salle, fonçant tout droit sur le jeune préfet. D’un geste habile du poignet, Aomine dévia le sort sans effort, un sourire assuré éclairant son visage. C’était son tour de riposter et il allait pouvoir s’en donner à cœur joie.

« Atakunto ! »

Surpris par ce sortilège peu commun, le temps de réaction du septième année fut trop long et le sort le frappa de plein fouet, le propulsant cinq mètres plus loin. Son vol plané fut arrêté net par le mur derrière lui contre lequel son dos s’écrasa dans un bruit douloureux avant de tomber mollement au sol.

« Expelliarmus. »

Conclut Daiki pour la forme, récupérant la baguette de son adversaire, signant ainsi la fin du duel de manière indiscutable. Les spectateurs restaient bouche-bée par l’issue du duel, ahuris qu’un septième année puisse se faire battre aussi facilement par un cinquième année. Mais il s’agissait d’Aomine Daiki et ce n’était pas le premier venu qui pourrait le désarmer. Son adversaire venait de l’apprendre à ses dépends. Il n’y eut aucun applaudissement, mais il en fallait plus pour déranger le jeune Gryffondor. Sans un mot, il descendit de l’estrade et s’approcha du sorcier pour lui rendre sa baguette avant de s’engouffrer dans le passage secret sans plus tarder. S’il devait se faire respecter de cette manière, il n’y voyait aucun inconvénient.  
C’est seul qu’il gagna le dortoir des préfets, se disant qu’à cette heure tardive il ne risquait pas de croiser qui que ce soit dans la salle commune. Et son intuition s’avéra juste lorsqu’il passa la porte gardée par la sublime nymphe. Seul le feu dans l’âtre de la cheminé crépitait d’un doux son réconfortant. Du silence. Voilà tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ses pas étouffés par la moquette avaient pris la direction de sa chambre et sans plus tarder, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements encombrants pour s’échouer dans son lit douillet. Il savait pertinemment que le sommeil ne le gagnerait pas cette nuit, ce qui était extrêmement rare, mais au moins il était seul avec lui-même pour faire calmement le point sur la situation.

Quelle était sa voie ?

  
♠

  
« Beau travail Ryou-ta. Continue comme ça et peut être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres considérera que les Sangs de Bourbe ne sont pas si inutiles que ça. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca y est, on entre enfin dans le plot de l'histoire! J'ai introduis de nouveaux personnages secondaires, en espérant que tout cela vous ait plu!~
> 
> Denshii


	5. Botanique et bestiaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DU SEXE VIOLENT/NON CONSENTI EXPLICITE. SI VOUS ÊTES SENSIBLES A CE GENRE DE SUJETS, NE LISEZ PAS.

 « Aomine Daiki évite de justesse un cognard et… ça y est ! Il a repéré le vif d’or ! L’attrapeur de Serpentard est à ses trousses mais Aomine reste devant ! Et… GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LE MATCH, 220 à 90 ! FELICITATIONS ! » Hurla le commentateur dans son mégaphone.

 

La foule en délire laissa exploser sa liesse à l’annonce de la victoire, seule la maison verte jurait et pestait contre les lions victorieux. Les matchs qui opposaient ces deux maisons étaient toujours les plus attendus à Poudlard et chacun d’eux représentait un véritable évènement. Dans les gradins, Rogue avait une mine encore plus lugubre qu’à l’accoutumée tandis que Minerva McGonagall affichait un large sourire, fière de ses étudiants.

Haizaki mis pied à terre en crachant, une aura enragée se dégageant nettement de lui. Avec dédain il ignora l’équipe adverse et retourna sans tarder dans les vestiaires pour se changer. C’était humiliant de perdre contre un type aussi détestable qu’Aomine Daiki. Un gros flemmard qui se moquait de tout et qui arrivait pourtant à sauver ses fesses dans chaque situation. Deux mois avaient passé depuis l’annonce de la Gazette et petit à petit les sorciers avaient changé de conversation, laissant le métis tranquille. Ils étaient bien plus excités par la neige qui tombait par gros flocons sur le château avec la perspective de rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes qui devenait un peu plus concrète chaque jour. Bien entendu, Haizaki avait hâte de rentrer chez lui afin d’avoir la paix loin de cette école de malheur mais les réunions de famille n’avaient rien de bien enviable non plus à ses yeux. Quant au fait de laisser Kise seul dans l’enceinte du château pendant deux semaines, ça ne l’enchantait pas non plus. Mais il n’avait pas d’autre choix : hors de question de ramener un Sang-de-Bourbe chez lui.

 

D’un pas décidé et sans s’arrêter, il regagna ses appartements personnels où il trouva Kise sagement installé à son bureau qui grattait sa plume contre un parchemin. Une pile de bouquins s’élevait à côté de lui, traduisant à quel point il était studieux. Shougo s’était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse pour l’observer travailler un petit moment. Il avait l’air tellement parfait, concentré et consciencieux dans tout ce qu’il entreprenait. Une vraie petite tête dans un corps plus qu’alléchant. Et quand les yeux d’Haizaki se posaient sur quelque chose de parfait, il n’avait qu’une envie : le souiller. Ça tombait bien, il avait une certaine frustration à évacuer. A cette seule pensée, un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres fines et il se rapprocha du blond toujours absorbé dans son travail avant de planter ses dents dans la chaire fine et tendre de sa nuque offerte. Il se délecta du sursaut qu’il provoqua dans tout le corps de Ryouta qui poussa un petit gémissement de douleur en se crispant sur sa chaise.

 

« Debout Ryou-ta, sois un gentil garçon.~ »

 

Et sans attendre qu’il se lève, Haizaki empoigna ses cheveux blonds pour le trainer sans ménagement jusqu’à leur lit. Voir le corps de Kise se tordre sous ses doigts, c’était là qu’il prenait son pied. Quand la voix plaintive et suppliante de son amant caressait ses oreilles. Il devait bien l’admettre, Kise était l’incarnation de la luxure à lui seul ; sa peau laiteuse et porcelaine était plus désirable que celle de n’importe quelle femme, son corps élancé et dessiné avait quelque chose d’envoûtant, sans parler de son visage aux traits plus fins que la plus belle sorcière de Poudlard. Des yeux couleur de miel, une bouche pulpeuse aux tons rosés, le même rose qui teintait ses pommettes saillantes. Sans oublier son petit cul bombé. Ravissant. Shougo pouvait se féliciter d’avoir bon goût.

D’une main, il baissa le jean de son partenaire tandis que de l’autre il lui claqua les fesses dans un bruit sec et sonore. Toujours marquer son territoire. Shougo ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit, excité par Kise qui se donnait en spectacle sous ses yeux, il défit son propre pantalon avant d’attraper fermement les hanches de Ryouta pour se glisser en lui d’un coup de reins. Le blond serra les draps entre ses doigts tandis qu’il étouffait son douloureux cri dans son oreiller, le corps arcbouté et les larmes affluant aux coins de ses yeux.

 

♠

 

« Tu es sûr de vouloir rester ici pour Noël, Dai-chan ? Tu sais tu es le bienvenu dans ma famille ! »

 

Satsuki semblait inquiète, comme d’habitude. Mais le métis n’avait aucune envie de participer à de quelconques fêtes familiales vues les circonstances. Et il savait très bien qu’en allant chez Satsuki, le sujet de son frère serait abordé à un moment ou à un autre. Sans façon. Aomine voulait juste qu’on lui foute la paix.

 

« Non vraiment, je préfère rester là. »

 

Il vit la rose décrire une moue déçue avec sa bouche. Elle lâcha finalement l’affaire et étreignit le grand gaillard en lui souhaitant tout de même un joyeux noël avant de sortir du dortoir avec sa grosse valise pour prendre la direction du Poudlard Express. Au moins ces deux semaines de calme allaient lui permettre de réfléchir sérieusement à son avenir. Aomine était sûr d’une chose : il arrêterait son frère. Il devait encore déterminer dans quel contexte mais sa décision était prise.

L’effervescence du grand départ s’atténua au bout de quelques heures et à présent le nombre d’élèves restants ne devait pas excéder celui des fantômes du château. Daiki décida qu’il était l’heure parfaite pour aller se prélasser dans la salle de bain des préfets et c’est presque avec une mine réjouie qu’il sortit enfin de sa chambre pour s’y rendre. Vide, comme il s’y attendait. Sans ménagement, il jeta tous ses vêtements sur le sol carrelé de la pièce puis il se glissa dans l’eau chaude et multicolore du bain. Un long soupire de satisfaction franchit ses lèvres tandis qu’il s’accoudait aux rebords, se laissant bercer par le remous de l’eau ainsi que la mousse qui enveloppait son corps. Il ne regrettait pas son choix d’être resté là. Et il remerciait intérieurement Dumbledore de l’avoir assigné au rôle de préfet. Complètement détendu, il ferma les yeux, profitant d’avantage de cet agréable moment.

 

« On a eu la même idée on dirait. »

 

Un petit rire amusé se fit entendre et Daiki sursauta de surprise en découvrant Kise, nu, qui s’incrustait dans SON bain. Le métis crut un instant qu’il hallucinait. Mais non, cet enfoiré de serpent était bel et bien là à se prélasser dans la même eau que lui. Le gryffondor se redressa légèrement, sur ses gardes en inspectant le blondinet d’un air méfiant. Comme il l’avait déjà constaté la fois où il avait surpris Haizaki et Kise dans cette même salle de bain, son corps était couvert de bleus, de griffures, de morsures et de toutes sortes de marques repoussantes. Le blond lui n’avait pas l’air d’en faire grand cas, ne cherchant pas franchement à couvrir son corps à l’aide de la mousse. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ?

 

« Tu pouvais pas rentrer chez toi, comme tout le monde ? » Railla Aomine, visiblement agacé.

« Je n’aurai pas supporté d’être loin de toi pendant deux longues semaines, tu te doutes bien. »

 

Et il se payait sa tête en plus de ça ! Daiki avait eu tort de croire que Kise puisse être différent des autres Serpentards. Il était tout aussi perfide que les autres. Depuis la nouvelle, le métis avait pris soin de couper tout contact avec la maison verte et en particulier Kise. Il n’était plus retourné étudier à la bibliothèque avec lui, ni joué au quidditch en sa compagnie.

 

« Haizaki t’as laissé ici ? Seul ? » S’étonna soudainement le Gryffondor qui venait de réaliser. 

 

Il regretta aussitôt sa question lorsqu’un sourire amusé étira les lèvres sur Serpentard qui se décolla de son rebord pour s’approcher dangereusement de lui. Fuck. Il était insupportable ce type, y avait pas à dire. Mais il était tout de même curieux de voir jusqu’où il était capable d’aller aussi, le côté compétiteur de Daiki commençait sérieusement à être émoustillé. Le serpent s’arrêta à quelques millimètres de lui, ne décrochant pas son regard doré du sien, une pointe de malice brillant dans ses grands yeux.

 

« Il n’y a que nous deux. Tu n’auras peut-être pas une si belle opportunité à l’avenir. »

« Comme si j’allai passer après Haizaki. Regarde-toi, tu fais peine à voir. Qui crois-tu pouvoir exciter avec un corps dans un état pareil ? Personne n’aime les objets usagés. Et puis… »

D’une main, il palpa sans la moindre gêne le pectoral du blondin avant d’afficher une petite grimace désapprobatrice.

 

« J’aime les gros seins. Visiblement, tu ne remplis pas mes critères Blondie. Faudra te contenter de tes doigts pendant les vacances si t’es en manque. »

 

Kise l’observa longuement, l’air un peu hébété avant de finalement s’esclaffer de bon cœur en reculant d’un pas.

 

« Tu es vraiment une drôle de personne Aominecchi. »

 

Et avant que le métis ait le temps de réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait, Kise quittait le bain avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Aomine lui, préféra rester là à patauger encore un peu dans l’eau. Il allait donc devoir supporter le blond durant les vacances. Dire qu’il était resté à Poudlard uniquement pour avoir un peu de calme. A ce compte-là, autant prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pendant deux semaines et vivre tel un ermite. Tant pis, il ferait en sorte de ne pas le croiser, tout simplement. Après tout, il avait en sa possession un objet bien utile : la carte du Maraudeur qu’il avait dérobé dans le bureau de Rusard, le concierge, au cours de sa première année. Cette carte lui permettait de voir en temps réel l’emplacement exact de tous les sorciers présents dans l’enceinte du château, c’est ainsi qu’il pouvait sécher les cours en toute tranquillité et se poser à un endroit dénué de professeurs. Il suffirait de repérer Kise sur cette carte et de prendre simplement le chemin inverse. Simple comme bonjour.

 

♠

 

Le Gryffondor avait passé le plus clair de son temps à dormir dans son lit durant les jours qui suivirent. De temps en temps, lorsque la nuit tombait et qu’il avait la certitude d’être seul, il ignorait le couvre-feu pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch et s’entraîner jusqu’à ce que même cette activité l’ennuie. Depuis que les « exploits » de son frère avaient fait les gros titres, Aomine était encore plus de mauvais poil qu’avant. Personne ne l’avait vu sourire depuis et il avait constamment un air renfrogné sur son visage. Le métis savait que Satsuki se faisait un sang d’encre pour lui mais tant qu’il n’aurait pas lavé son honneur il ne pourrait se détendre complètement.

 

Le matin du réveillon de Noël, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à rejoindre la Grande Salle à une heure inacceptable pour un petit déjeuner, il croisa le directeur Albus Dumbledore au détour d’un couloir. Manquant de lui rentrer dedans, le préfet sursauta en reculant d’un pas sous la surprise.

 

-Tiens donc ! Je me demandais qui pouvait bien envoyer de telles ondes négatives et voilà que je tombe sur toi Daiki ! S’exclama le plus âgé en le regardant de son regard malicieux à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez portés sur le magnétisme et autres délires astraux Professeur, répondit Aomine en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

-Tu sais Daiki, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce que l’on croit. Il convient parfois… de lire entre les lignes. Surtout les lignes de la Gazette du Sorcier.

 

L’homme à la longue barbe blanche lui adressa un clin d’œil avant de reprendre sa route dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les mains négligemment croisées dans son dos en s’extasiant « Ah, j’ai toujours aimé ces vitraux ! Je me rappelle quand ce charmant Jonathan Jerkins est passé à travers ! ».

Aomine avait beau le connaître depuis quelques années déjà, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le trouver toujours un peu timbré malgré son génie indéniable. Il savait néanmoins que les paroles du vieil homme avaient toujours du sens et il les garderait précieusement en mémoire à l’avenir. En attendant, son estomac grondait et ce n’était pas l’air qu’il respirait qui allait le lui remplir. Daiki reprit ainsi sa route vers la Grande Salle et il s’assit à la table des Gryffondors présentement vide afin de se remplir la panse. Mais comme si cette journée ne s’acharnait pas déjà assez contre lui, son Serpentard préféré ne manqua pas l’occasion de s’asseoir en face de lui avec son irritant sourire angélique collé aux lèvres.

 

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas passer le réveillon seul dans ta chambre ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te foutre Blondie.

-Je m’ennuie étant donné que j’ai déjà fini tous les devoirs qu’on nous a donné à faire pendant les vacances et j’ai pris de l’avance sur les programmes.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi les autres prennent tant de plaisir à te tabasser.

 

Un air étonné passa un instant sur le visage du blond avant qu’il n’avale une nouvelle gorgée de jus de citrouille. Il semblerait que le Gryffondor soit plus observateur et informé qu’il ne le laissait penser.

 

-Je voulais simplement te proposer un petit match de Quidditch en one-on-one, reprit Kise en souriant.

-Sans façon. Je préfère encore être en retenue avec Rogue plutôt que respirer le même air que toi.

-Ou peut être as-tu simplement peur que je te batte une seconde fois à ton jeu préféré ? Avança le Serpentard avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Ferme la, c’était qu’un coup de chance.

 

Aomine avait fini de manger et il ne comptait pas passer une seconde de plus en compagnie du serpent. Il soupira donc d’un air las avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce. A nouveau, il tomba nez à nez avec Dumbledore qui se tenait dans l’entrée de la Grande Salle à observer le plafond magique d’un air penseur.

 

-Ça fait longtemps que Poudlard n’a pas été en fête… et je ne parle pas des petites coquineries que le professeur Slughorn organise dans le plus grand des secrets, dit-il avec amusement lorsqu’Aomine arriva à sa hauteur. J’ai une folle envie de swinguer et je suis sûr que les élèves seraient fous de joie si l’on organisait un bal à la rentrée pour fêter le nouvel an. Après tout ce sera l’année du 1100e anniversaire de Poudlard, c’est une bonne raison de faire la bringue comme disent les jeunes.

 

Et il s’esclaffa de bon cœur. Par moments, il ressemblait vraiment à l’idiot du village et Aomine ne savait pas s’il devait se montrer compatissant ou admiratif face à un tel personnage.

 

-Je vais envoyer des hiboux sur le champ !

 

Et il repartit à grand pas pour mettre son projet à exécution. Un bal ? C’était bien la veine d’Aomine qui aimait le calme et dormir. Après avoir appris une telle nouvelle, il avait encore moins envie d’aller faire du Quidditch avec l’insupportable Kise. Encore une fois, sa journée s’était résumée à dormir, manger et se soulager devant des magazines coquins.

Lorsque le matin de Noël pointa le bout de son nez, le Gryffondor grommela et sortit sans entrain de sa chambre en caleçon pour atterrir dans le salon commun des préfets. Comme par magie, des paquets cadeaux étaient apparus au pied du sapin généreusement décoré qui se trouvait au coin de la cheminée. Encore à moitié endormi, le lion attrapa la carte de vœux de ses parents pour la parcourir rapidement des yeux. Ils lui souhaitaient un joyeux Noël et disaient qu’ils étaient fiers de lui. Le jeune sorcier reposa la carte et attrapa sans excitation un colis qui lui était destiné. D’une main il en déchira le papier coloré qui dévoila un smoking de soirée gris foncé avec une cape de sorcier assorti et nœud papillon bleu foncé comme ses cheveux. Comme toujours, sa mère était très réactive. Il soupira légèrement en se disant qu’elle ferait mieux de prendre un peu de temps pour elle mais c’était toujours touchant de voir à quel point elle se démenait pour ses enfants. Comme il aurait tout le temps de l’essayer plus tard, il reposa le paquet et attrapa le suivant qui était bien plus petit et contenait une chevalière sur laquelle était apposé le blason de leur maison. Normalement il aurait dû la recevoir à sa majorité mais vu les circonstances, sa famille avait dû penser que ça le réconforterait. Aomine la fit lentement tourner autour de ses doigts afin de l’observer avec attention puis il la glissa dans sa poche.

Le dernier présent était vivant et l’observait d’un regard intelligent et sévère derrière les barreaux de sa cage. Ses parents lui avaient offert un faucon pèlerin sans doute pour l’inciter à communiquer davantage avec eux. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, le préfet n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin d’envoyer des lettres à sa famille et n’avait donc jamais possédé de chouette ou de hibou. Pour résumer, à travers ces cadeaux, Aomine comprenait que ses parents avaient peur de perdre leur second fils.

 

-T’as été gâté on dirait.

 

Commenta une voix dans son dos qu’il n’eut aucun mal à identifier. En se tournant, Daiki découvrit le jeune Serpentard qui l’observait en restant en retrait, les mains dans les poches de son jogging qui devait faire office de pyjama.

 

-Joyeux Noël, fit l’effort de souhaiter Aomine.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Aominecchi.~

-…Tu n’ouvres pas tes cadeaux ? Je te pensais du genre à devenir hystérique au moindre paquet.

 

Mais Kise se contenta de le fixer avec un petit sourire triste et le Gryffondor finit par réaliser qu’effectivement, il n’y avait pas d’autres cadeaux au pied de ce sapin. Ah.

 

\- « Shougo-kun » ne t’a rien offert ? Essaya-t-il de plaisanter maladroitement.

-Il n’est pas du genre à faire de cadeaux. La clémence ce n’est pas trop son truc.

 

Le blond haussa ses épaules d’un air désinvolte bien qu’Aomine ne s’y trompa pas : le Serpentard vivait un enfer avec Haizaki.

 

-Pourquoi tu restes avec lui s’il te fait souffrir ? Kagami bave sur toi. Il est un peu con mais pas méchant. Tu serais bien mieux avec cet imbécile.

 

Ryouta haussa un sourcil étonné en regardant fixement le métis face à lui puis il poussa un petit rire léger. Apparemment le lion arriverait toujours à le surprendre.

 

-Tu es gentil Aominecchi. Si les choses pouvaient être aussi simples ça se saurait.

 

Ça lui apprendrait à se soucier des autres pour une fois. Le préfet or et rouge grommela dans sa barbe, ayant toujours la désagréable impression que le serpent se foutait de lui.

 

-Tu sais déjà qui sera l’heureuse élue pour t’accompagner au bal ? Demanda Kise pour changer de sujet en s’asseyant sur un fauteuil près du feu.

-Sans doute Satsuki, répondit-il sans hésitation en haussant les épaules. Ça m’intéresse pas vraiment ce genre de trucs. Je ne te retourne pas la question.

-Détrompe toi. Ce ne sera pas moi au bras de Shougo-kun. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour ce genre de soirée.

-Ehh… tu souris tout le temps mais enfait t’es hyper déprimant comme mec.

 

Le métis étouffa un bâillement tandis que le serpent riait de plus belle.

 

♠

 

Le lendemain, Aomine en avait eu marre de rester enfermé dans l’enceinte du château et il avait donc décidé d’utiliser l’un des passages secrets indiqué sur la carte pour sortir à Pré-au-Lard. En cette période de fête le chemin de Traverse était bien animé avec tous les sorciers qui venaient échanger ou retourner les cadeaux qui ne leur avaient pas plu. Le jeune Gryffondor en profita pour se fondre dans la masse et faire un peu de lèche vitrine. Il irait sans doute s’acheter quelques confiseries chez Honeydukes et pour une fois il regrettait l’absence de Satsuki et Kagami pour aller boire une bière au beurre. Mais c’était plaisant de prendre l’air et de flâner entre les boutiques.

 

♠

 

Kise avait participé au repas de Noël organisé par le corps professoral contrairement à Aomine qui avait préféré rester dans sa chambre. Pour le blond, c’était toujours appréciable de passer Noël entouré de personnes, même s’il s’agissait de professeurs et non de sa famille. Ça faisait illusion. Comme à son habitude, il était ensuite allé se promener dans le grand parc de Poudlard couvert d’un épais manteau de neige avant de finir sa journée à la bibliothèque à se plonger dans des livres divers et variés. Après tout, il n’avait pas beaucoup d’autres moyens pour passer le temps. De temps en temps, à l’aube il était allé voler pendant quelques heures sur le terrain de Quidditch mais seul c’était rapidement ennuyant. Et comme Aomine ne voulait pas l’accompagner… Il lui restait les livres comme seule compagnie.

 

Le jour suivant ne fit pas exception et cette fois Ryouta avait tellement été absorbé par un livre retraçant l’historique de la race des Vampires ainsi que la guerre ancestrale qu’ils menaient contre les Loups-Garous qu’il ne vit même pas le jour tomber et c’est en refermant son bouquin terminé qu’il s’aperçut qu’il faisait nuit noire à travers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

Rapidement il se dépêcha d’aller avaler un repas en quatrième vitesse dans la Grande Salle puis il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre en faisant attention aux marches endommagées pour retourner dans les quartiers des préfets. Comme d’habitude le salon était vide et le blond se contenta de gagner sa chambre pour s’affaler de tout son long sur son lit. Il grommela néanmoins de douleur en sentant qu’un objet dur posé sur son matelas avait heurté son dos. C’était quoi ce truc ? Kise alluma la lumière et haussa un sourcil étonné.

 

Il y avait un livre de botanique ainsi qu’un bestiaire sur les créatures magiques. A côté des bouquins il se trouvait un écrin et Ryouta l’ouvrit d’un air à la fois perplexe et intrigué. Il contenait un anneau d’une jolie couleur bleu foncé. Le Serpentard afficha un sourire sincère. Si Aomine avait su qu’il avait déjà lu ces livres… Puis il retira sa boucle d’oreille en argent pour mettre la nouvelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!~  
> Merci pour vos commentaires constructifs et votre soutien, c'est tellement appréciable! c:  
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu!
> 
> Denshii


End file.
